This invention relates to sulfonamide solutions suitable for pharmaceutical use. More particularly, it relates to aqueous parenteral solutions of sulfamethoxazole or sulfadoxine with trimethoprim in 2-pyrrolidone.
Antibacterial compositions containing sulfamethoxazole and trimethoprim are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,783.
Parenteral solutions of sulfamethoxazole and trimethoprim containing the following water-miscible solvents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,564: polyethyleneglycol ethers of tetrahydrofurfuryl alcohol, dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylacetamide, diethylacetamide, 1,2-propyleneglycol, di-(1,2-propyleneglycol), 1,3-butylene glycol, glycerol formal, diethylene glycol and polyethylene glycol containing 2-15 ethylene oxide groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,876 discloses solutions of trimethoprim with various sulfonamides, including sulfamethoxazole and sulfadoxine in a mixture of 10-60% water and 30-90% organic solvents such as dimethyl and diethylacetamide, dimethyl formamide, dimethylsulfoxide, glycerol formal and various glycols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,889 discloses oxytetracycline solutions containing from about 1 to 40% oxytetracycline in an aqueous vehicle containing from about 10 to 50% by weight of 2-pyrrolidone, about 0.8 to 1.3 molar proportions of a pharmaceutically acceptable magnesium compound soluble in the said solution, said solution having a pH value in the range of from about 7.5 to 9.5.